Especial San Valentin 2020
by PrincessMico
Summary: Algo que paso en el San Valentín anterior, marco la decisión que tomo por fin Hinata, no sin antes molestar un poco a aquella persona que tan confundida la tenia por su actuar. Algo cortito (o no tanto) de un día de San Valentín algo particular jejejej.. no hay mucho que decir si el titulo lo dice todo xD Pareja: SasuHina


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Dormir durante ese maldito día siempre se volvía un privilegio con el cual no podía contar quisiese o no. Detestaba las malditas fechas donde el mundo entero parecía volverse loco y no pensaba con claridad, siendo que solo era un día más del año. Pero no, ese día no podía ser un día más como los demás, todo ese ruido, todo ese grupito que lograba sacarlo de quicio, no podía verlo de ese modo. Le molestaba, demasiado para su gusto, su tan poca paciencia siempre se perdía en esas veinticuatro horas y parecía estar más molesto de lo que siempre era. Nadie llegaba a aguantarlo, o bueno la mayoría, pero no era su culpa, lidiaba con aquello desde que tenía tres años. Ya llevaba dieciséis años soportando esa tortura, pero a diferencia de otros años, esta vez su molestia comenzó un día antes. Un día antes cuando la vio, toda emocionada comprando los estúpidos modelos de chocolates para distintas preparaciones. Galletas, bombones, bombones rellenos, tortas, tartas, todo lo que fuera dulce podía llevar aquel espantoso alimento que el detestaba. Odia los dulces, odiaba todo lo que fuera empalagoso y por eso odio verla con todo eso porque sabía que nada seria para él. Estaba seguro de que la joven no era rencorosa, pero si memoriosa y hace un año había sido bastante molesto con respecto a sus intenciones de también incluirlo en esa celebración. Siempre recibía algo de ella, algo pequeño porque era sabido su descontento por los dulces, pero cuando la había visto regalarle un bombón mucho más grande a su amigo y rival, y a él solo era un pequeño bombón de un bocado, su boca hablo sin él, poder detenerla. La había lastimado con sus palabras hirientes, como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo sobrepasaba, cuando algo salía de su control, cuando alguien se acercaba a lo que él sentía que era suyo, aunque no lo dijese. Y así fue, la vio ocultar su mirada cuando una lagrima ya caía por sus bellos ojos, ojos que lo volvían loco y que sentían que era la única luz que necesitaba. Se molesto con el mismo, se odio en cierta forma, pero a los días ella volvía a tratarlo como siempre. Nunca toco más el tema, nunca le pidió perdón, nunca le dijo que los que hablaron por él fueron los celos, pero al ver que ella seguía siendo la misma, no le tomo importancia, hasta el día de ayer. Cuando la vio comprando lo que tanto le molestaba, imaginando que otra vez seria merecedor de un pequeño regalo solo por su desagrado a los dulces, pero ahí descubrió que lo que sucedió hace un año, no quedo en el olvido para ella.

\- _¿Otra vez con esos estúpidos chocolates..?_ – Le dijo con molestia viéndola pagar sus cosas.

\- _Si.._ – Le respondió sin más, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, cosa que lo molesto más de lo que quería admitir – _Pero tranquilo.._ – Por fin vio su bello rostro que le sonreía pero esa sonrisa no era para nada tierna o dulce a como estaba acostumbrado – _Ningún postre recibirá de mi parte.._

Solo vio como agarraba la bolsa de papel, con los chocolates y demás ingredientes que ni miro por prestarle atención a ella. Ahí entendió que podía no ser rencorosa como las demás mujeres que conocía, pero si bastante memoriosa y eso le molesto. Escucho la pequeña risa del encargado del local y antes de golpearlo, salió para hablar con ella, pero ya no la encontró por las calles de aquella aldea. La buscó por los alrededores, pero tampoco apareció, con desagrado se dirigió a su hogar esperando hablar con ella y en un intento absurdo, hacer que ella se disculpara cuando tenía que ser al revés las cosas, pero le dijeron que estaba ocupada. Por lo general, ese día siempre se ocupaba por estar con sus preparaciones y por lo general la acompañaba con burlas por todo el trabajo que sola se atribuía, pero a diferencia de otros años, esta vez no lo dejo acompañarla.

Entre sueños y recuerdos sintió su delicada voz en su casa, bastante lejos como un susurro, no era una muchacha que levantara la voz, pero parecía que todos sus sentidos siempre estaban más receptivos a cada detalle de ella. Pero los gritos de decenas de mujeres al alrededor, lo hicieron girar en su cama y buscar dormir un poco más, no quería salir de esa cama, de ese cuarto sin tener por fin una seudo disculpa planteada en su cabeza para encarar a la joven que llevaba horas evitándolo.

Las nueve de la mañana se hicieron presente y los griteríos de fuera cesaron en su gran mayoría, ya no los sentía como cuando despertó y trato de volver al mundo de los sueños, así que ahora podía salir sin problema alguno. Claro estaba que la disculpa que esperaba que se formase en su cabeza, aun no llegaba. Nunca se disculpó con nadie, ni espero tener que hacerlo, pero ahora cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que se tragara su orgullo y que corriera a disculparse incluso si tenía que ser de rodillas. Cansado como estaba, tomo una ducha fría y rápida para despertarse y salió de su cuarto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de verla, siempre lo hacía y siempre sabia sus rutinas, y más ese maldito día, estaba seguro que visitaría a su sensei, a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, a la familia de estos, a sus amigas, a sus demás amigos, a su familia si es que llegaban de alguna misión, sabía que siempre se la pasaba de un lado al otro en la aldea, dejando sus regalos e incluso llega a su casa, siempre era de los últimos lugares que visitaba ya que él la acompañaba y quedaba de excusa para invitarla a cenar. La misma rutina, todos los años, hasta que el de bocaza, dijo lo que dijo.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa, llegando al inmenso comedor que conectaba con la gigantesca cocina abierta donde su madre lograba ver todo y ahí encontró a su familia. Su madre en la cocina, limpiando seguramente lo que usaron en el desayuno, parecía alegre por la sonrisa y el tarareo de alguna canción que se sentía se lo demostraba. Su padre, en el comedor, con el periódico tan propio en él, simplemente la mañana le indicaba que todo estaba normal, igual le sorprendía verlo tan tarde, pero dado el día que era, supuso que, obligado a compartir ese momento, estaba. Podía verlo que, cada dos segundos, llevaba su mano a una pequeña bolsa blanca de la cual sacaba galletas y llevaba a su boca, aquello llamo su atención y cuando fue a querer preguntar, noto a su hermano a un costado, sentado en el suelo con cientos de regalos y cartas esparcidos por todo el suelo, pero también noto otra pequeña bolsa de donde su hermano sacaba pequeñas galletas igual que su padre. Parecía que no terminaban de comer una, que ya tenían otra en su boca. Aquello no era normal, en ninguno de los dos.

\- Tus regalos están ahí.. – Señalo el pelinegro desde el suelo – Como no saliste a recibirlos.. tuve que entrarlos yo..

\- Pudiste dejarlos fuera.. – Soltó sin emoción por los presentes – De todas maneras no me interesan..

\- Lo supuse.. – Soltó otro suspiro su hermano mientras abría otra carta y la leía rápidamente, sentía que si aquellas jóvenes habían tenido la molestia de tomarse el tiempo de escribir algo o de regalarle algo, debía por lo menos verlo, pero lo que sus ojos leyeron, no hizo más que sonrojarlo – Cada vez suben más de nivel las cartas.. – Dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermanito.

\- Izumi te matara.. – Dijo sin más el menor de la casa viendo como su hermano se sonrojaba por una carta – No te recomiendo abrir los regalos o te ira peor..

\- En eso.. – Una tercera voz se sintió, entrando como dueño de casa – El chibi tiene razón.. – Dijo sentándose en los sillones, mientras en sus manos una bolsa blanca descansaba y el sacaba galletas de su interior – Una vez me regalaron unas bra..

\- Di una palabras más Shisui y te lavare la boca con jabón.. – Soltó la matriarca del clan desde la cocina mientras los demás Uchihas sonreían.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado, pero la bolsa en la mano de su primo le llamo la atención y aquello no podía ser bueno. Shisui, perspicaz como siempre, vio a donde se dirigía la mirada del menor y sonrió con malicia, molestarlo era su pasatiempo favorito en todo el mundo.

\- ¿Curioso..? – Pregunto agitando la bolsa, pero no tan fuerte para no romper el contenido.

\- No.. – Soltó tajante, aunque todo su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

\- Mmmmm.. – Pequeños cuernos de demonio salieron de la cabeza del azabache y con malicia siguió hablando – Claro que no.. – Resto importancia – Seguro que Hinata-chan también dejo para ti.. – Vio como su pequeño primo ahora lo mataba con la mirada y supuso que iba por buen camino – Aunque dudo que te dijera que lo hizo especialmente para ti como lo hizo conmigo.. – Y no mentía, aunque si exageraba, la peliazul solo había dicho que siempre hacia esas cosas para las personas especiales para ella, era algo más bien general y no puntual, pero le servía para molestarlo al pequeño no tan pequeño.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo el menor de la casa, su querida madre llego al comedor junto con todos y decidió hablar ella ahora.

\- Hinata-chan llego temprano esta mañana y nos trajo los regalos.. – Dijo mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador – Dijo que no sabía si a la noche podría llegar así que para no dejarnos sin regalos, llego antes..

Sasuke miro a su madre y noto que era obvio que ella no le mentiría, pero ahora tenía la duda de porque aquello y sobre todo que cuando la dulce voz de ella, la sintió en la mañana había sido verdad.

\- Seguramente tiene alguna cita en la noche.. – Soltó Shisui sabiendo a quien molestaría con ese comentario – Probablemente ni vuelva a su casa.. – Soltó entre risas.

\- Shisui.. – Lo callo Itachi en cuanto él dijo aquello ultimo – no debería hablar así de ella.. Hinata-san es..

\- Ya ya.. – Soltó restándole importancia – La princesa Hyuga.. lo se..

\- Iba a decir que es una señorita y no deberías hablar así de ella.. ella es reservada para que tu lances esos comentarios.. – Respondió sin más Itachi dando a entender que no debería hablar como lo hizo.

Shisui entendió que se estaba por pasar de la raya con su comentario y antes de poder disculparse como corresponde, ya tenía al menor de la casa frente a él, notablemente enojado.

\- Discúlpate inmediatamente.. – Soltó con molestia Sasuke, mientras encaraba a su primo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían del temperamento del muchacho y solo por eso nadie intervino, sabían de sobra que decir algo en contra de la peliazul, delante de él, generaba esa reacción.

\- ¿Por qué cosa debería disculparme..? – Lo provoco Shisui, saber el punto débil de alguien, siempre era divertido – ¿Por decir que no volvería a su casa o..? – Lo miro con malicia – ¿De que tendía una cita..? – Se acerco más a él y con burla le hablo – Y no eres tú su cita..

\- Sasuke.. – La voz de su madre, lo detuvo de golpear a su primo y mandarlo lejos o romper algo en su casa como solía terminar las discusiones cuando la peliazul estaba en medio, y aunque adoraba que su hijo se fijara en alguien como ella, no dejaría que se golpearan en su presencia – Siéntate a comer algo..

Sasuke volteo a ver a todos, su padre lo miraba sin expresión alguna mientras seguía comiendo las galletas, su hermano lo miraba, seguramente debatiéndose entre reírse o preocuparse mientras que Shisui se sentía victorioso. Volvió a ver a su madre que con esa simple frase le había casi ordenado que dejara esa pelea y no le quedo más que sentarse en el comedor sin poder evitar escuchar la risita de su primo, pero luego se vengaría.

El ambiente parecía querer volver a la normalidad, pero nada estaba más lejos de aquello. Vio a su padre, llevarse una de las ultimas galletas y no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- ¿Hay mas..? – Pregunto despacio pero su padre lo escucho perfectamente.

No tenían la mejor relación y en muchos aspectos parecían no estar en la misma sintonía pero las cosas no cambiaban el hecho de que eran padre e hijo y en cierta forma, el patriarca se veía demasiado reflejado en su orgulloso y testarudo hijo, más en esta situación y aunque no le parecía la mejor opción que pudo elegir, no podía negar que se comportaba como él, cuando era joven, y no sabía hablarle a la que ahora era su esposa. Aun hoy en día no sabía cómo hacer para ser más afectuoso, pero lo intentaba. En cambio, su hijo parecía que no lo hacía.

\- No.. – Soltó sin más y sin ofrecerle la última galleta – Solo dejo estas.. para tu madre.. para Itachi y para mi.. – Recordó la bolsa en la mano de Shisui y también lo nombro – Bueno.. y por lo visto a Shisui también..

\- ¿Por qué vino antes..? – Aquello no era una pregunta que quería respuesta, pero su padre interpreto que sí.

\- Quizás es como Shisui dijo.. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y pudo ver como su hijo levantaba la mirada, mostrándole un "sobre mi cadáver" grabado en sus ojos – Creíste que te esperaría por toda la vida.. – Cambio de página en el periódico y siguió hablando sin mirarlo, él tampoco sabía demasiado del tema – La Hyuga puede ser muchas cosas.. pero ser adivina no es una de ellas..

Sasuke entendió lo que quiso decirle y era lo más cercano a un consejo de padre e hijo que pudieran tener. Nunca espero que aquello pasara y aunque lo escuchaba de su hermano, su madre se lo insinuara, escucharlo de su padre le hizo entender que de verdad se estaba equivocando. No lo admitiría, claro que no, pero buscaría la forma de que aquella Hyuga entendiera que solo con él y con nadie más podía estar, porque no lo permitiría. Si ella creía que podía ir por ahí y tener una cita con alguien más, él le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba. Ella ya estaba en una relación con él, entrenaban juntos, la recibía cuando volvía de una misión al igual que ella lo esperaba a él, para ser la primera en saludarla. Iba a su casa a comer varias veces a la semana, compartía tiempo con su familia y lo obligaba a él a compartir ese tiempo. Su madre la adoraba, siempre le preguntaba por ella y él aprendió a llevarse bien con el engendro endemoniado que tenía por hermana. Claro está que su padre y su primo no pensaban igual, pero con ayuda y la complicidad de la menor, se permitía estar con ella cuando querían, porque estaba seguro que ambos se querían, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero no entendía lo que pasaba ahora. Todo por culpa de lo que dijo aquella vez, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Las cosas cambiarían y si ella creía que podía ir por ahí saliendo con alguien, muy equivocada estaba.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, salió de su casa, ni desayuno, ni comió y ni le importo. La encontraría. Si bien había cambiado toda la rutina de ese día, yendo primero a su casa, no le importaba, el resto sería igual o por lo menos así lo esperaba.

\- No debiste provocarlo.. – Soltó Itachi juntando las cartas y los regalos juntos con los de Sasuke ya que también los dejaría por el bien de su relación – Sabes cómo se pone.. y soltar esa mentira..

\- No es mentira.. – Soltó de pronto Shisui viendo su bolsa vacía, esperando que mágicamente aparecieran más galletas – Le pregunte si vendría a comer como siempre y me dijo que tenía planes.. no hablo de una cita pero es una chica linda.. quizás se cansó de esperar..

\- Oh no.. – Se preocupo Mikoto, escuchando a su sobrino – Sasuke se pondrá muy triste..

\- ¿Triste..? – Pregunto Fugaku con ironía – Mujer.. Tu hijo destruirá la aldea.. no se pondrá triste..

Ninguno quiso afirmar lo que el patriarca dijo, porque todos sentían que la cosa era así, incluso la matriarca que empezó a entender lo que le querían decir, temiendo por su hijo, por la pobre alma que invitara a la peliazul a salir y por ella misma que seguramente seria secuestrada por su hijo.

Lejos de aquella casa, de aquellos dominios, una peliazul caminaba junto a sus amigas. Pasaba un poco de las diez de la mañana y estaba algo nerviosa por lo que sucedería ese día. Tenía todo planeado, desde hace semanas, cuando una misión la llevo a una aldea algo alejada de la suya y paseando por el lugar, luego de cumplir con sus obligaciones, encontró un objeto que la ayudaría. Aun recordaba el desastroso día que tuvo que vivir hace un año, y aunque le dolía, estaba dispuesta a cambiar las cosas esta vez. Esta vez actuaria ella, aunque le costase y muriese de la vergüenza, pero ya estaba cansada de la incertidumbre.

\- Tierra a Hinata.. – Menciono una hermosa rubia de largos cabellos y ojos claros.

\- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió por el llamado la pobre peliazul que andaba perdida en sus pensamientos – Lo siento.. – Se disculpo como correspondía.

\- Tranquila.. – Resto importancia otra de sus amigas, una hermosa pelirosa de ojos color jade que la miraba pícaramente – Seguro tienes la cabeza en otro lado..

\- O alguien.. – Completo la rubia avergonzando a su amiga.

\- E-eso.. e-eso no.. no es cierto.. – El tartamudeo le decía lo contrario a ese par de amigas y jugando con sus dedos no pudo evitar sincerarse – Bu-Bueno.. quizás..

Sus amigas estaban ansiosas de que por fin lo admitiera, de que por fin dijera lo que toda la aldea sospechaba y que mejor momento que ese día, pero los nervio de la peliazul no dejaban que admitiera lo conocido por todos. La vieron jugar con sus dedos, de la misma forma que hacía cuando estaban en la academia, pero aun así no soltaba lo que querían escuchar.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa de aceptar lo que su corazón callaba, quería ser sincera con sus amigas, pero era algo complicado con su eterno nerviosismo. Levanto la miraba para por fin soltar las palabras que tanto guardaba y pedir ayuda ya que la necesitaba, cuando lo vio. A lo lejos, parecía que estaba buscando algo o más bien a alguien. Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco pensando que la buscaba a ella, pero no quería que las cosas fueran como siempre. Se sorprendió de ella misma, como no importaba el momento o el lugar que fuera, si ambos estaban a metros, sus miradas siempre se encontraban y antes de que otra vez pasara como siempre, comenzó a mirar por todos lados esperando encontrar algún escondite o algo.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas ya que no entendían esa forma de actuar, pero antes de poder decir algo, la peliazul tomo de ambas y las arrastro hasta uno de los edificios entrando de manera rápida.

A los pocos metros de ahí, un pelinegro que iba buscando por todos lados a la peliazul que ese día había decidido cambiar todo el esquema, noto una azulada cabellera moverse y corrió a ver dónde estaba, pero no encontró a nadie. Necesitaba dar con ella así que siguió con su búsqueda.

Ambas amigas estaban sorprendidas y no sabían que decir por lo recién sucedido.

\- Escucha Hina.. – Comento la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Si insinúas que necesito un baño.. te advierto que te golpeare.. – Y no mentía, odiaba que alguien pusiera en duda su aseo personal cuando era la más pulcra de todo Konoha, ni una uña desarreglada tenía para ser una kunoichi bastante activa.

\- Yo.. – Hinata no sabía que decir, esos baños termales eran exclusivo de mujeres y sabía que ahí no la buscaría, si es que eso es lo que hacía, cosa que aún no estaba segura del todo.

\- Hina.. – Trato de ser más sensata Sakura – ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto por fin lo que ambas querían.

\- Ne-necesito.. a-ayuda.. – Dijo nerviosa y roja como un tomate maduro.

Ninguna amiga dijo nada más y se dirigieron a hacer el pago para pasar unas horas en esos baños termales. La ducha previa, a meterse dentro de las inmensas tinas con agua, fue refrescante. El agua de las tinas, debido a los productos, a las esencias que le colocaban y al suelo de la misma, llegaban a tener un tono verdoso, pero no era como el de agua estancada, sino que parecía más bien medicinal. El grupo de amigas se metió al agua una vez que estaban listas. Las toallas a su alrededor comenzaron a ser más pesadas y a pegar a su cuerpo, pero aun así se sentían relajarse. Sus cabellos, aunque una lo llevara hasta el hombro, fueron recogidos en un rodete alto para que no tocan el agua y el pequeño suspiro de relajación, llego de la mano de la más nerviosa de todas.

\- ¿Y bien..? – Pregunto por fin Sakura ya que no era normal en su amiga, actuar así.

\- Aunque adoro este momento de amigas.. – Comenzó a decir Ino mientras descansaba sus brazos en el borde de la tina – Muero de curiosidad por saber para que nos necesitas..

\- Sa-Sa.. – Su nombre le costaba decirlo de la nada y más cuando tenía mucha vergüenza – É-Él.. es.. es un.. – Cerro los ojos con fuerza para después soltar la palabra que tan atorada tenía – ¡Idiota! – Grito apenas, llamando la atención de otras mujeres, rápidamente sumergió su cuerpo hasta tapar su boca en el agua por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Sa..? – Dijo Sakura sorprendida por el reaccionar de su amiga, por el insulto incluso – ¿Hablas de Sasu..?

\- ¿De quien hablas Hinata..? – Soltó sin más Ino, evitando que su amiga dijera el nombre – Sakura.. – La miro decidida – Que ella lo diga.. – Volvió a ver a su amiga – Anda Hinata.. dinos el nombre..

Podía ser algo rudo su método, pero tenía que hacerla enfrentar lo que sucedía de una vez por todas. Escucho que hablo bajo el agua y cruzándose de brazos volvió a encararla dándole a entender que eso no valía.

\- Sa.. Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata completamente roja y no por el calor del agua – Él.. es un.. idiota..

\- Bien.. – Parpadeo un par de veces Ino al no creer que funcionara aunque lo esperaba – Eso es un avance..

\- ¿Hina porque lo dices..? – Pregunto Sakura algo preocupada, conocía a su amigo, conocía sus intenciones con la peliazul, obviamente por observación suya y no porque el otro dijera algo, pero aun así conocía sus sentimientos, y aunque en un momento sintió algo de envidia, no podía hacer nada, más ahora que no le interesaba de ese modo su amigo.

Hinata suspiro, esperando que todo el peso se fuera con el agua y ya que solo se encontraba con sus amigas, creyó que no habría problema en decir la verdad.

\- Él.. es complicado.. – Comenzó a decir la peliazul.

\- Chocolate por la noticia.. – La rubia rodo los ojos mientras sonreía.

\- Lo se.. – Dijo Hinata también sonriendo – Pe-pero.. él no parecía ser así.. antes parecía que solo era imaginación mía..

\- ¿Qué cosa..? – Pregunto Sakura bastante interesada.

\- Yo.. siempre pensé que me veía como una a-amiga.. – Dijo con cierto dolor por pensar aquello – Pe-pero.. sus acciones.. m-me hacen dudarlo.. – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltándolo siguió con su relato – N-nunca i-intente nada por.. por miedo a.. a arruinar nuestra amistad.. pero él.. él.. s-se molesta si alguien me habla.. sí salgo de misión se preocupa demasiado al punto de revisar mis armas ninjas para ver que estén en buen estado.. sí salgo con mis amigos él.. él aparece y actúa como si nada pero se queda alado mío esperando que se fueran los demás.. me acompaña a casa.. él.. – Se dio cuenta de todo lo que soltó y se sonrojo mas y mas, y que sus amigas sonrieran no ayudaba – Pareciera que es mí.. mi..

\- Novio.. – Soltaron las dos amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro y si no estuviesen en el agua con una toalla seguramente saltarían como niñas pequeñas.

La peliazul se avergonzó más y quería hundirse en el agua porque esa era la palabra que buscaba y es que ella no se quedaba atrás, era igual o peor que él, con la diferencia que su timidez evitaba que fuera tan obvia, cosa que agradecía, pero siempre que él salía de misión, lo iba a despedir, además de que le preparaba un almuerzo para el primer día, solía recibirlo cuando llegaba, en más de una ocasión curo sus heridas porque no quería ir al hospital y no quería que nadie más lo viera, solía ir y saludarlo cuando él se veía rodeado de su grupo de fans y con ese simple saludo, él la sacaba de ese lado, no sabía si era una excusa para él o si se lo agradecía pero ella internamente estaba feliz de alejarlas, sentimiento egoísta que tenía que incluso esa mañana salió a flote, cuando le demostró a todas esas mujeres, que ella si tenía permitido entrar a esa casa e incluso atreverse a dejar sus regalos. Egoísta, así se sentía, pero una parte de ella creía que él era igual, pero no le decía nada.

\- Entonces.. – Comento Sakura con una sonrisa – ¿En que necesitas ayuda..?

\- Si Hina.. – Acompaño Ino – Es obvio lo que dices.. y no creas que nadie lo noto.. pocos son los valientes que se atreven a hablarte sabiendo que en cualquier momento el Uchiha los matara.. – Soltó entre risas – No veo el problema..

\- E-el problema.. – Comenzó Hinata suspirando cansada – Es que no me dice nada..

Ahí recaía todo el problema, el Uchiha no decía nada y ella tampoco es que hacía mucho por decir, pero estaba decidida a que por primera vez hablaría y no dejaría las cosas así.

\- Y sé que yo tampoco lo hago.. – Reconoció la peliazul saliendo de sus pensamientos – Es por.. por eso que.. que se lo diré.. – El chillido de sus amigas la sorprendió y avergonzó de igual manera – Pero.. – Ahora los miedos volvían, si solo era su imaginación lo iba a perder – No.. no puedo.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza, ese valor de recién se le iba como agua – Se-seguro él es así con todos.. n-no es algo especial.. y-yo me estoy confundiendo..

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Gritaron ambas amigas al no poder creer lo que la peliazul decía. Todas en el baño voltearon a verlas, pero ellas ni se inmutaron.

\- Escucha Hinata.. – Comenzó seria Sakura por primera vez, si su amigo era lento, no dejaría que esto se complicara más – Cuando salgo de misión sola.. ni una sola vez Sasuke fue a recibirme.. ¡y fui su compañera por años!

\- Nunca lo vi esperando a alguien más que no fueras tu Hinata.. – Continuo Ino entendiendo que la ayuda que necesitaba la peliazul era de inyectarle algo de confianza – Ni siquiera cuando vuelve de alguna misión quiere ir a algún lado como todos.. simplemente toma el mismo camino de siempre esperando verte a ti.. volver de una misión y verte es lo único que lo alegra.. si es que ese sentimiento existe en aquel amargado..

\- Hace unos meses.. cuando volvimos de misión.. – Comentó Sakura – Él se molestó por no verte en la entrada..

\- Yo.. tenía una misión.. – Recordaba ese día, él se lo había reclamado y aunque le pareció un tanto exagerado, una parte de ella lo encontró tierno.

\- Lo se.. – Respondió Sakura – Se enojo con el cuarto porque dijo que no deberías salir de misión si él no estaba en la aldea.. – Suspiro recordando ese día y como su amigo daba argumentos de que si algo pasaba, él no se enteraría y seria complicado salir en su ayuda, recordaba al cuarto reírse y simplemente entenderlo ya que los mismo reclamos había recibido por su rubio hijo, cuando sucedía lo mismo con ella, cosa que le avergonzaba y enternecía – Hinata.. ¡Le reclamo al cuarto! – Soltó con gracia y un tanto elevada la voz, pero todas ya parecían estar acostumbrada a eso.

\- Pe-pero.. – Quiso decir Hinata, completamente sonrojada por eso que no sabía.

\- Confía en nosotras.. – Soltó Sakura sintiéndose como un pequeño querubín que estaba por unir a dos personas – Él te quiere..

\- Y mucho.. – Completo Ino feliz de ser capaz de unir dos corazones que ya estaban unidos.

Hinata se sonrojo demasiado y quiso ver duda en los ojos de sus amigas, pero no, en ellos había solo verdad y sinceridad, no veía ni la más mínima duda de lo que decían, sabían de lo que hablaban y se lo estaban dejando en claro. Se permitió fantasear, si eso era verdad, si sus amigas le decían la verdad y no solo para animarla, significaba que tenía más que ganar que de perder. Aun con el rostro rojo, pero con los sentimientos a flor de piel, las miro con determinación a ambas amigas que solo le sonreían.

\- Entonces lo hare.. – Dijo sin tartamudear, con determinación pero un pequeño temblor era palpable – Yo daré el siguiente paso..

\- ¡Así se habla! – Celebraron ambas amigas, felices de que por fin la pareja que toda la aldea conocía, formalizara.

\- Pero.. – Y ahí caía otro "pero", aunque esta vez era completamente diferente, solo que sus amigas no lo notaron porque ya parecía que la querían ahogar en el agua por esa simple palabra – Las necesitare.. ¿Pu-pueden..? – Les sonrió con temor.

\- ¿Que necesitas..? – Pregunto Ino, por un momento pensó que la peliazul dudaría, pero por lo visto estaba determinada esta vez.

\- H-hace un año.. – Comenzó Hinata – Sasuke.. se.. se comportó muy grosero conmigo.. – Recordó lo sucedido – Yo.. estaba entregándole a Naruto-kun su regalo y él.. dijo cosas feas..

\- Celos.. – Fue lo único que cruzo por la cabeza de ambas amigas, pero no lo dijeron en voz alta.

\- Ayer.. – siguió Hinata, ajena a los pensamientos de sus amigas – También hizo un comentario y por eso lo evito desde entonces.. yo.. – Se sentía algo malvada pero quería darle una lección – So-solo quiero molestarlo.. un poquito..

\- Hinata.. ¿Me pides ayuda para molestar a mi amigo..? – Pregunto Sakura sin poder creerlo, vio a la peliazul empequeñecer por aquel dato y solo pudo sonreírle – Eso ni se pregunta.. tu solo dime que hago y lo hare.. ¡será divertido! – Sonrió mientras aplaudía como si le dará la mejor tarea del mundo.

\- También cuenta conmigo – Sonrió Ino de oreja a oreja – ¿Quién puede negarse a una misión como esta..? – Pregunto divertida.

\- Gracias.. – Les sonrió a sus amigas que eran incondicional y que estaban dispuesta a molesta, nada más ni nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Que hay que hacer..? – Preguntaron ambas, gustosas de empezar pronto.

Hinata más o menos le relato que lo que quería ahora era evitar que él diese con ella. Le comento que lo vio por la aldea y que parecía que buscaba a alguien, no quiso decirles que ella esperaba y creía que la buscaba a ella, pero aun así le comento que debían hacer que él no pudiese dar con ella. Aun le quedaba muchos regalos por dar, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a sus maestros y por eso tenía que estar por toda la aldea. Todos conocían que ella solía dar aquellos dulces a todos sus seres queridos, y siempre iba de un lado al otro, y no porque lo estuviese evitando, iba a cambiar aquello así que necesito hacer tiempo hasta el atardecer cuando el inmenso festival de todos los años, se realizase.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sakura segura de poder lograrlo – Es fácil todo esto que nos pides.. sí vamos ahora con Naruto.. estoy segura de que ahí podremos distraerlo más tiempo..

\- Si pero.. – Comenzó Ino teniendo solo una duda – ¿Que planeas..? ¿Piensas decírselo en el festival..?

\- No.. – Negó rápidamente Hinata con la cabeza incluso – Él detesta esas cosas..

El par de kunoichis omitieron cualquier comentario de remarcar lo obvio de cuanto se conocían entre ellos. Dejaron que su amiga explicara un poco más y cuando les comento sobre su plan, no pudieron sonreír con corazones en los ojos porque aquello era lo suficientemente directo como para que el Uchiha por fin lo entendiera, osado, demasiado, viniendo de su amiga, pero aun así les parecía de lo más romántico y harían todo para que por fin aquel noviazgo se concretara.

Era medio día, no había dado con ella por ninguna parte. Visito o más bien se acercó a los demás conocidos de la peliazul para ver si ya había dado sus regalos y ninguno lo tenía. Las dos únicas personas que no encontró, fue a sus amigas. Trato de ver donde podían estar, pero nadie sabía nada. Ahora por lo menos tenía una seudo pista, suponía que estaban juntas, pero la cuestión era donde.

Sin poder evitarlo, la única solución que llego a su cabeza era la que menos quería. Su rubio amigo sabría dónde estaría una de ellas, era su novia, a fin de cuentas, así que sin otra opción más, se dirigió a su casa, un pequeño departamento, alado de la casa del Hokage. No entendía porque vivía ahí si prácticamente seguía en la casa de sus padres, pero él, con sus diecinueve años, tampoco es que estaba tan independizado, aunque si había visto un departamento en los dominios Uchiha que podía comprar, pero tenía que hablarlo con su madre primero. Si Itachi no había logrado irse, no sabía que tanto iba a lograrlo él.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, llego hasta el destino, encontrándose con todas las personas que buscaba y su enojo fue mayor cuando noto que justo llegaba para la bendita entrega del regalo del rubio. Aun no entendía cómo es que podía darle aquello cuando el rubio estaba de novio con su amiga, pero los sentimientos y las intenciones de la peliazul, nunca fueron malvados y sabia a ciencias ciertas que ella no tenía doble intenciones, más que demostrar el gran cariño que tenía por sus seres queridos.

\- ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! – Grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos y su amiga solo sonrió. Un hermoso panquecito de chocolate, relleno con mermelada de frutos rojos es lo que tenía en su mano y no podía está más que agradecido. Su querida novia era mala para la cocina así que prefería no recibir un regalo culinario de su parte, y siempre era compensado con el de la peliazul.

\- De nada Naruto-kun.. – Sonrió Hinata en agradecimiento, ya había dejado los regalos a la madre de Naruto que al igual que el rubio, había sido bastante efusiva. Pero su sonrisa desapareció en un soplido cuando, como siempre, sentía la presencia del pelinegro a pasos de ella. Lo noto a unos metros de ella, podía ver que él miraba en su dirección, pero tenía que alejarse por ahora – Sa-Sakura.. – Llamo a su amiga.

La pelirosa miro a su amiga que estaba nerviosa y logro ver al causante. Ahí comenzaba su misión y ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

\- Ey Naruto.. – Dijo la pelirosa como si nada – Parece que Sasuke-kun viene a visitarte..

Ante esas palabras, el rubio volteo rápidamente encontrándose con su amigo. Corrió a saludarlo, a la vez que le mostraba su regalo, sin notar como el Uchiha quería simplemente incinerar aquel obsequio. Ahora tenía que aguantar a su amigo porque cuando se ponía en ese plan, podía ser bastante molesto y pesado.

Volteo a ver a la peliazul esperando salir de aquel lugar con ella, pero ya no la encontró. Había huido de nuevo, o más bien lo evitaba de nuevo, eso ya era claro.

Se soltó del agarre de su amigo y siguió con su búsqueda, pero ahora el rubio iba detrás de él hablándole o, mejor dicho, gritándole, y no pudo deshacerse de él. Ahora lo tenía acompañándolo, pero la lista de a quienes visitaría ahora la peliazul, se reducía ampliamente. Tenía que ser más listo para dar con ella antes de que volviese a evitarlo y si tenía que ser a la fuerza, se la llevaría de ahí a como dé lugar.

El segundo lugar que ahora visitaban el grupo de amigas, segundo desde que el plan comenzó, fue la casas de la sensei de Hinata, tenía que llevarlo un delicioso pastel de chocolate que había preparado para toda la familia Sarutobi. Su maestra tenía una hermosa pequeña de dos añitos y la cuidaba y mimaba como cuando lo hacía con su hermanita. Todos, estaban en aquella casa. El tercero también estaba ahí, compartiendo con su nieta y disfrutando en familia. El anciano poco podía moverse, pero aun así se las arreglaba para seguir con su familia, ya le debía años a la muerte, pero no tenía problema de seguir con aquella deuda. Otro de los que estaba presente, era el ya entrado en la adolescencia de Konohamaru. El joven era el ídolo de la pequeña Mirai y siempre que la familia se reunía, ella lo llamaba a él y solo a él. No quería a nadie más de la familia, más que al joven castaño con aquella larga bufanda que siempre se la prestaba cuando estaban juntos. Todos miraban embelesados por la acción de la pequeña y no podían más que reír ante las caras y ocurrencias que hacía él.

Todos disfrutaron dentro de aquella casa, comiendo del pastel, riendo de las historias y las anécdotas, y viendo como Konohamaru trataba de parecer un adulto maduro frente a la menor que no hacía más que mirarlo con ojos casi de enamorada. Era increíble ver que el complejo de Edipo no se aplicaba con su padre sino con su primo que momento que tenía, lo quería pasar con ella también. Hinata veía aquello y sonrisas traicioneras aparecieron en su rostro ya que ella había sido igual con su primo. Teniéndolo como su máximo ídolo e incluso esperando verlo más a él, que a su propio padre.

Asuma, lejos de molestarse se sentía agradecido, amaba a su hija, de eso no había duda y el que lo quisiera apenas insinuar, tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero lo cierto es que cuando su pequeña empezara a ver con esos ojos a otros jóvenes, él ya estaría algo viejo y prefería que aquel papel de celopata, lo ocupara Konohamaru o por lo menos la podría vigilar cuando él no pudiese. Todo era parte de un retorcido plan para que su pequeña solo se concentrara en ser una gran kunoichi y nada más. Los hombres, eran unos idiotas, el incluyéndose, por eso prefería que su sobrino la cuidara.

La hora siguió pasando, Kurenai, le dijo que todos irían al festival y que esperaba verlas a todas y las jóvenes asintieron, aunque la peliazul le dijo que tenía otros planes. La curiosidad en su maestra, era palpable y como era una segunda madre para ella, le aclaro que luego le comentaría, ya sea que todo salió bien o no.

Fuera de la casa, cuando todos se despedían, Hinata empezó a sentir la presencia del pelinegro de nuevo. Miro a todos lados, llamando la atención de todos, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar. Ino, miro también encontrando al causante de tener a su amiga de esa forma. Cuatro horas y media faltaba para el festival así que necesitaban hacer tiempo.

Sin que nadie le prestara atención a ella, se acercó al pequeño Konohamaru.

\- ¿Cuánto por un favor..? – Pregunto la rubia al joven que jugaba con la menor, la menor al principio se molestó pero luego le sonrió como siempre y es que después de Hinata, ella era la tía favorita – Tranquila Mirai-chan.. de mí no tienes que preocuparte.. – Le pico la nariz.

\- Ey.. – Se sonrojo Konohamaru, ningún chisme se salvaba de la rubia – No le digas eso..

\- Entonces responde.. – Volvió a decir la rubia pero el joven no decía nada – Te puedo dar una foto de Hanabi-chan sonriendo..

\- ¡¿Q-QUE?! – Chillo sonrojado y mirando a otro lado se calmó un poco – Hecho.. ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Ino sonrió y luego de decirle un par de cosas al oído, el castaño trago saliva con dificultad. Lo que le pedía era prácticamente un suicidio. Moriría de eso estaba seguro, miro en la dirección donde la rubia le indico y sus nervios se calmaron un poco. Naruto estaba con él así que tan malo no sería o eso esperaba.

\- Mas vale que sea una buena foto.. – Dijo sin más, dirigiéndose a ese lugar mientras temblaba como si estuviese por enfrentarse a un demonio y es que él lo veía de ese modo.

Sasuke había perdido su maldito tiempo. Todas las visitas, el orden que años atrás tenia, habían sido todos cambiados por la peliazul. No iba a donde iba antes, cambio todo y eso solo hizo que lo demorara, además de que debía sumar a su "queridísimo" amigo que seguía a su lado comiendo de su estúpido regalo mientras que él no tenía nada, sabía que se lo merecía, ella se lo había dicho el día anterior, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Llego hasta la casa de la maestra de la peliazul o bueno de toda esa inmensa familia Sarutobi, aun no podía creer aquella familia tan rara. Los diviso en la puerta, parecía que se estaban despidiendo y aquello le favorecía a él. Podría secuestrarla de las garras de sus amigas y por fin hablar y aclarar las cosas solo los dos. Pero antes de acercarse más, un grito llamo su atención.

\- ¡NARUTO-NII! – Un castaño corría a ellos con un trozo de pastel en las manos.

Konohamaru iba rezando a todos los dioses mientras corría y solo esperaba que la foto valiera la pena.

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus habilidades ninjas parecían que habían desaparecido en un segundo. Cuando quiso que su cuerpo se moviera, su cara ya tenía un trozo de pastel estampado en él. La risa de su amigo solo lograba molestarlo más y más. Miro para ver si aquello por lo menos llamo la atención de la peliazul, pero ya nadie estaba ahí, se habían ido de nuevo y esta vez no visualizo para donde por culpa del pastel en su cara.

\- Y-yo.. lo siento.. – Konohamaru podía sentir el filo de la muerte en su cuello, no viviría para ver aquella foto por la cual hizo lo que hizo. Vio los ojos rojos del Uchiha y rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí – ¡LO SIENTO! – Si de algo podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo y algo con lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida por perseguir a una enojona Hyuga, es a correr. Correr siempre fue su fuerte y ahora lo demostraba huyendo del Uchiha que lo seguía para matarlo – ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!

Camino a su próximo destino, una pequeña reunión que se daba en BarbaQ con sus demás compañeros que estaban comiendo, la rubia sintió algo de lastima por el pequeño, pero tenía que cumplir con la parte de su trato.

\- Hina.. – La llamo la Yamanaka – ¿Podrías conseguirme una foto de Hanabi-chan sonriendo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y por suerte su amiga solo asintió y nada más, sin preguntas de por medio.

Había correteado a ese mocoso por media hora con la risa de su amigo que no hacía más que molestarlo más y más. No podía creer lo que le paso y estaba seguro de que se vengaría, nadie se metía con un Uchiha y mucho menos lo avergonzaba de aquella manera.

\- Ya teme.. – Se rio Naruto cuando ambos se detuvieron mientras que el pelinegro buscaba por donde se fue el menor – Mejor vayamos a comer con todos.. hay una reunión y todos irán..

\- ¿Qué..? – No podía creer. Siempre que era "todos", la Hyuga iba y seguramente ahí aprovecharía de dar el regalo a los demás compañeros de academia que tenían. Quiso matarlo a su amigo, matar a todo el mundo, destruir toda la aldea para dar con la peliazul y que dejara de escabullirse de él – ¿Donde..? – Pregunto sin más, muerto no le daría la respuesta así que lo dejaría vivir por ahora.

\- ¿Donde más..? – Se encogió de hombros Naruto, con una sonrisa – Donde siempre..

Y era cierto, siento de restaurantes había en la aldea, siento de bares había, cientos de lugares para comer, pero siempre terminaban en esa misma barbacoa que ya los conocían de toda la vida. El único problema ahora, era que aquel mocoso, los había alejado demasiado del lugar. Podían correr, ir por los techos, pero aquello había quedado prohibido luego de uno de los enfrentamientos de su maestro con el sensei del equipo diez. Y es que todos sabían lo que sucedía cuando los ninjas iban por los techos, por eso ya no se permitía a menos que sea una emergencia. Por eso volvieron al centro de la aldea, caminando, aunque el Uchiha parecía más apurado de lo normal.

Escondido en uno de los árboles del alrededor, cubierto con su traje de camuflaje, un castaño respiraba por fin con tranquilidad. Había sobrevivido, ahora solo tenía que esperar su recompensa.

Media hora, media hora le había costado llegar a aquel lugar. Su estúpido amigo se detenía todo el tiempo saludando a la gente y cuando él se quería ir, lo obligaba a él a saludar también y ante la mirada asesina que mandaba a todos, los dejaban tranquilos para seguir su camino. Cuando llego encontró a la mayoría de todos sus compañeros, todos con regalos, todos con sus presentes y algunos guardándolos de postres ya que seguían comiendo. Vio al par de amigas que estaban con ella constantemente durante ese día, pero ella no estaba. Escucho vagamente que estaba en el baño así que solo se sentó a esperarla. De ahí saldría con ella, costara lo que costara. Vio entrar al equipo diez que parecía llegado de una misión, pero no le dio mayor importancia, solo estaba ahí esperando.

Sakura e Ino se mirando y sabían que tenían que hacer algo lo antes posible. Tenían minutos para que su amiga saliera y luego unos pocos para que entregara sus regalos y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiesen.

La única idea que surgió, salió de la cabeza de la pelirosa y sabía que después tendría que compensar a si atolondrado novio, pero no le quedaba de otra.

\- Naruto.. – Lo llamo ya que el rubio hablaba y hablaba con los demás, pero siempre que lo llamaba, volteaba a verla – Sabes que te quiero ¿no? – Sonrió nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro que si Sakura-chan! – Sonrió feliz y contento el rubio mientras la abrazaba – ¡Como yo te quiero a ti! – Dijo completando la declaración.

\- Bien.. no lo olvides después.. – Dijo por lo bajo viendo como su amiga salía del baño y se sumaba a todos.

Sus ojos perla solo vieron al equipo de su primo y corrió a ellos, luego de tomar su bolso, para darle sus regalos. Estaba feliz de ver a su primo luego de días en los cuales había estado de misión y que fuera a la reunión, solo significaba que todo había salido bien y que él estaba bien sobre todo. Le entrego sus regalos con una amplia sonrisa y como pocas veces pasaba, solo cuando su primo estaba presente, no noto que cierto pelinegro estaba ahí, parado, listo para tomarla y llevarla lejos.

\- ¡NE-NEJI! – Grito Sakura nerviosa y por fin su amiga noto al pelinegro, ambos se miraban y no hacían nada, pero podía ver que su amigo estaba a segundos de llevarla de ahí – ¡Mientras no estabas Naruto le jugo una broma pesada a Hinata!

Todo el mundo enmudeció. Dos miradas, una oscura y otra completamente blanca, voltearon a ver al rubio que empezaba a temblar y sudar frio. Aquello era una completa mentira, pero necesitaba de la distracción. Temía que mataran a su novio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio como el rubio se paraba nervioso mientras su amigo lo miraba de mala manera y el Hyuga se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de golpearlo. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos, mostraban que aquello iba a doler.

\- Ne-Neji.. puedo explicarlo.. – Soltó Naruto y erróneamente, ver a su amigo de pie, creyó que lo defendería y por eso se ocultó detrás de él.

\- ¿Naruto..? – Dijo Sakura sin poder creer que su mentira era verdad.

\- Fu-fue una trampa de.. de Ero-Sannin.. – Tembló el rubio y la sola mención de aquel pervertido no hizo más que molestar a los dos que tenían claras intenciones de dañarlo – ¡AYUDAME TEME!

Sin más, el rubio salió corriendo de aquel lugar siendo seguido por el pelinegro que parecía querer ayudarlo cuando lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo hasta que se le acabaran las ganas de hacerle broma a la peliazul.

Los demás se quedaron en el restaurante riéndose de lo sucedido pero dos jóvenes fueron con la peliazul que estaba completamente sonrojada por lo pasado.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo Sakura, si su novio de verdad le había hecho algo, lo golpearía también – ¿Que hizo Naruto?

\- Na-nada.. – Negó con ambas manos y moviendo la cabeza en negativa para que su amiga no se hiciera ideas raras.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía decirle la verdad. Decirle que culpa del rubio había vivido el día más vergonzoso de su vida. Había ido con su hermana a esos hermosos baños termales y lo que menos pensó en ese momento es que alguien le robara su ropa interior. Pensó que había sido un ladrón pervertido y que ella tuvo la mala suerte, al igual que otras dos señoras, en perder sus prendas. Por suerte su hermana no había sufrido el robo de aquello, pero cuando se trató de dar con el culpable, las únicas testigos, hablaban de una joven rubia de dos coletas que había entrado, preguntado un par de cosas y que había salido. Por las demás descripciones había sospechado del jutsu sexi de su amigo y las mejillas se sonrojaron. Sin poder evitarse, tuvo que salir del lugar sin su ropa interior y aquello solo la hacía sentir más y más expuesta. A unos cuantos pasos, un sonrojado rubio paso y sin querer, la había chocado, pero ambos estaban tan avergonzados que no habían notado al otro. La que rompió con el silencio incomodo que se formó después, fue la menor de los Hyugas. Le comento lo que había pasado en el lugar y le dijo que hablara con el Hokage para que lo solucionara que eso no podía volver a pasar. Naruto había escuchado eso y se disculpó pegando su frente al suelo. Aquello había sido un chantaje de su maestro y solo lo hizo por su bien, pero molestar a una amiga como ella, nunca lo haría. Su pequeña hermana no dijo nada además de que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Al otro día, en su casa, estaba el rubio con una caja llena de ropa interior y con el rostro rojo le dijo que sacara las suyas, que no podía dejar que su maestro tuviese una cosa así de ella. Por lo general a esos baños iban solo gente más grande que ellos así que no pensó que su amiga estuviese ahí y por eso no presto atención a lo que tomo.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo ella saco sus cosas y las escondió rápidamente, pero, aunque el rubio no lo recordase o no hubiese tomado en cuenta la situación, lo cierto es que en sus manos estuvieron sus prendas más íntimas. Decidieron, ambos por su bien, dejar aquello de lado. Olvidarlo, como si nunca hubiese sucedido, claro hasta ese día que su amiga invento aquello que resulto ser cierto.

A unos buenos kilómetros de ahí, el Uchiha veía a su cansado amigo, que había agotados sus energías de tanto correr pero solo se había detenido para hacerles frente, a pesar de estar un poco cansado. Noto que su amigo lo vea con esperanza, como si estuviese ahí para ayudarlo, cuando era todo lo contrario. A su espalda sintió al Hyuga que con su Byakugan activado dejaba en claro que no le importaba que Naruto fuera hijo del Hokage, lo golpearía sin más.

\- Hazte a un lado Uchiha.. – Sentencio el castaño creyendo que ahí está el pelinegro para defender al rubio – No me importa enfrentarme a los dos..

La sonrisa ladina del Uchiha lo desconcertó apenas pero no lo demostró en absoluto.

Por su parte, el Uchiha tenía en claro que drama en enfrentar al Hyuga no había. Mas de una vez se miraron con la clara amenaza en sus ojos tan opuestos, pero por ese día, por ese momento se volvería su aliado sin que lo supiese. Porque por ahora tenía algo más que hacer, se había desviado de su verdadero objetivo del día y tenía que retomarlo.

\- Déjalo respirar para que admita lo que hizo.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha haciéndose a un lado para que esos dos se enfrentaran.

\- Te-Teme.. – Temió el Uzumaki cuando vio como su amigo se hacía a un lado para luego darle la espalda – N-no puedes dejarme aquí.. con.. con ese demonio.. – Señalo con temor a Neji, y es que su amigo ahora parecía eso.

\- Agradece que no sean dos.. – Soltó sin más el Uchiha, luego se vengaría de él, ya tenía a dos idiotas en la mira ese día, pero por ahora daría con la peliazul antes que siga huyendo de él.

\- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA! – grito sin más el rubio cuando vio al castaño acercarse a él.

El Uchiha busco en algún lugar que le dijeran la hora, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo perdió. Volvió al restaurante, pero ya nadie estaba ahí. Todos se habían ido. Pregunto la hora y cuando la supo, noto que faltaban un poco más de dos horas para que el festival se llevase a cabo. Con todo lo que camino, su cerebro empezó a pensar en las posibles salidas de esa estúpida cita que no hacía más que molestarlo, pocos lugares había que ella disfrutara de noche. Descarto algunos y ver las estúpidas decoraciones, solo lo hizo pensar que a ese lugar la llevaría. Mataría el imbécil que se atrevió a invitarla cuando se encargaba de alejar a todos, pero el consejo de su padre volvía a él. Ahuyentar a todos esos idiotas no le daba la verdadera razón a la Hyuga y eso le molestaba, ella debía entenderla, debía aceptar que no podía estar con otros, sino con él. Egoísta, eso es lo que era, un simple egoísta y lo peor de todo, es que lo seguiría siendo.

Se paro un momento a pensar en donde podría estar ahora, había visto a la mayoría de las personas ya. No quedaba nadie más, ahora podía estar en cualquier lugar y en ninguno a la vez. Ahora estaba perdido.

Un pequeño perro se acercó a él, con cansancio lo alejo y el mismo se alejó del lugar esperando saber dónde la encontraría, cuando de nuevo su paso se detuvo. Todos habían ido o eso pensó, pero el asqueroso olor a perro nunca lo sintió en aquel lugar. El Inuzuka no había ido a la reunión, no estaba, eso solo significaba que estaba de misión o en su casa y ese podía ser otro de los destinos que tomaría la Hyuga.

En los amplios campos donde los Inuzuka vivían, una peliazul estaba recostada en el suelo, usando de respaldo a un inmenso can de color blanco que no hacía más que mover su cola mostrando lo feliz que se encontraba por su cercanía. Su querido amigo estaba algo enfermo y por eso no había ido a la reunión de todos. Pero por desgracia para él, su madre lo había puesto a trabajar alegando que no podía ser tan debilucho por un pequeño dolor de garganta. Tenía que cuidar de todos esos hermosos perros que había. Muchos estaban tranquilos, muchos le daban algo de calor a todos que los usaban de respaldo, pero a cambio tenían que acariciarlos. Ver a esos animales, tan domesticados en esos momentos, hacia muy difícil de creer que eran máquinas de matar.

Dos horas habían estado en ese lugar, no pensaban pasar tanto tiempo ahí mismo pero lo bien que se la pasaron no les permitió salir de ahí.

Hinata cada vez se sentía más y más nerviosa, se notaba, no podía negarlo, pero estaba a dos horas de que todo se resolviese. Se repetía constantemente las palabras de sus amigas y esperaba que estuviesen en lo correcto porque si no se moriría de la vergüenza. Suspiro, algo preocupada aun, pero con aquella sincronización del viento que sopló, llevando así sus cabellos azulado para atrás. Eso solo logro que su mirada se encontrara con una que aún no tenía que ver.

\- ¡Ey chicas! – Una cuarta voz se sintió en ese momento atrayendo la atención de todos menos de la peliazul – Que bueno que vinieron a hacerle compañía a mi hermano..

Ino vio a Hinata que no saludaba como siempre y por cuarta vez en ese día, sabía que necesitaban una distracción.

\- Hana.. – La llamo Ino acercándose a ella – Necesitamos una distracción.. Hina tiene que salir de aquí..

Aquello sorprendió a la mujer con marcas rojizas en su cara. Pero quería a la pequeña peliazul como a una hermana así que la ayudaría y como haría con su hermano, lo haría sin preguntar.

Sasuke la vio ahí sentada, el viento traicionero moviendo sus cabellos solo la hizo ver más hermosa de lo que siempre se veía. Noto como ahora si lo miraba a él y solo a él y supo que de esta no podría escapar. La tenía ahí, fuera donde fuera, el lugar era un descampado y no podría esconderse dentro de las casas.

\- Hyu.. – Antes de poder llamarla, un pitido de silbato lo interrumpió.

Lo único que vio, fue a las decenas de perros gigantes correr por todos lados, incluso tenía que esquivarlos para que no lo golpearan. No tenía más opción que saltar para el techo de alguna casa y nada más.

\- Soluciona esto Kiba.. – Dijo la castaña como si nada mientras entraba a su casa.

El pobre ninja quedo como loco tratando de tranquilizar a todos los animales, sin notar que el Uchiha estaba en el techo de aquel lugar. Ojos negros como el carbón, buscaron a la peliazul, pero no estaba, otra vez había desaparecido y ahora si ya no tenía pistas que seguir.

Molesto con el mundo entero, volvió a su casa, solo tenía menos de dos horas para ese estúpido festival. Ahí la enfrentaría y le dejaría en claro a su difunta pareja de que ella no podía salir con nadie más que no fuera el mismo.

Llego a su casa, saludo apenas ya que solo quería recostarse y que el tiempo pasara para esa estúpida celebración. Su madre saludo apenas ya que parecía divertida en una charla con su padre, algo raro de ver en ellos. En el comedor, una Izumi con su traje de misión estaba bastante molesta caminando de un lado al otro, dándole un sermón a su hermano, algo que disfrutaría más de ver si no fuese que estaba demasiado molesto.

\- ¿Aceptaste esos regalos Sasuke..? – Le pregunto la mujer con los brazos cruzados.

\- Por supuesto que no.. – Respondió sin más y siguió su camino mientras escuchaba como la mujer regañaba más y más a su hermano mientras le decía que debía ser como él. Cosa que nunca pensó escuchar de nadie.

Se recostó en su cama, boca abajo maldiciendo el día que había tenido.

\- Tonta.. – Dijo por lo bajo pero el único tonto ahí, era él.

En otro lado, una peliazul se dejaba caer de la misma forma, en la cama de su amiga. La rubia les había permitido quedarse lo que quedaba de tiempo ahí, ya habiendo dejado todos los regalos, pero luego de un suspiro lastimero, soltó, sin saberlo una misma frase a metros de distancia.

\- Tonto.. – Dijo por lo bajo la Hyuga y escucho como sus amigas entraban a aquel cuarto con tres tazas de té y las cosas dulce que le había preparado.

\- Si que fue un día agitado.. – Bromeo la rubia mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

\- Nunca me divertí tanto como hoy.. – Dijo Sakura sabiendo que más allá de todo, el día había sido divertido y hacer maldades con sus amigas, siempre seria divertido.

\- Ahora solo queda descansar un poco y arreglarnos para el gran festival.. – Les recordó Ino a las dos.

\- Y.. y si.. – Hinata se sentó en la cama, abrazando un almohadón de la rubia.

\- ¡No Hinata! – Se molesto la dueña de casa – Luego de todo lo que hicimos en el día.. ¿aun te atreves a dudar..? – Eso si le molestaba, por más que fastidiarle el día al Uchiha era divertido, solo lo había hecho por ella y por nadie más.

\- Lo siento.. – Dijo dejando caer el almohadón y golpeando apenas sus mejillas con las manos para sacar esas ideas y darse valor – ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – La determinación en su voz era palpable y todas sonrieron.

El sol ya se empezaba a ocultar y el hermoso color anaranjado era lo poco que quedaba del recuerdo de aquel astro en ese día y en ese momento. Se había bañado de nuevo por todo lo que había andado durante el día y ahora se encontraba cambiado y listo para ir al estúpido evento, pero más que nada para detener una estúpida salida.

Decir que salió arreglado para un festival era mentira, solo le faltaba su chaleco que lo ubicaba como policía de Konoha y cualquiera creería que estaba de misión o en servicio. Pero no, solo se debía de encargar de un asunto personal.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba, que no noto que todos en esa casa, se habían preparado para el festival. Todos listos para disfrutar de ese día de amor y amistad.

Una peliazul se miraba al espejo del cuarto de su amiga. Había conseguido que su hermana le llevara la ropa que pensaba usar, con uno de los miembros de la familia y por suerte no hizo comentario alguno sobre su repentino escondite y por qué no volvía a la mansión, pero la menor pensó que solo sería una cuestión de pasar tiempo con sus amigas.

Llevaba un hermoso kimono lavanda con un obi violeta que marcaba su estrecha cintura y hacía que tanto sus caderas como su pecho se vieran más grande de lo que realmente eran o como ella lo veía. Sus amigas la habían peinado, un alto rodete, perfectamente ordenado, sin un solo cabello fuera, dejaba ver también un pequeño broche plateado, un mecho a cada lado de su rostro, terminaba de enmarcarlo, al igual que su flequillo perfectamente peinado. Vio su rostro apenas maquillado por no decir que más que un pequeño rubor y brillo, le habían obligado a usar sus amigas.

Saco de un pequeño bolso, que combinaba con su kimono, un labial. Esa era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Sabía que el Uchiha odiaba lo dulce, no le gustaba los chocolates, pero ese nuevo labial, sabor chocolate, lo había comprado pensando en ese día. No sabía que se atrevería, pero toda la plática que tuvo con sus amigas, la hizo sentir que si podía y que había tomado la decisión correcta. Abrió aquel labial y el olor a chocolate se sintió, se preguntó si realmente sabría o no a chocolate, pero por ahora solo se lo aplico con sumo cuidado como si estuviese recreando un cuadro.

Se miro una vez más y se sintió satisfecha con lo que veía por primera vez en su vida. Tenía planes, tenía una cita, solo que su pareja no sabía que lo era y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Miro por la ventana viendo que el anaranjado del cielo era reemplazado por las luces de la aldea y supo que llego la hora. Salió del cuarto, encontrándose con sus amigas que estaban igual de hermosas que siempre y así, las tres se dirigieron al festival.

Odiaba el cumulo de gente que había, las calles ahora estaban más transitadas que cualquier día normal y un poco le dificultaba su trabajo. Trato de pensar con calma, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, podía ir a los puestos de comida, a los juegos, a los bancos donde la gente se iba a sentar y descansar, pero a donde fuese y si no estaba, perdería tiempo. Tenían que arriesgarse y elegir algún lugar, esperando que la suerte estuviese con él y pudiese dar con ella.

Sin tener una idea fija a donde ir, dejo que sus piernas lo guiasen y camino sin un rumbo fijo. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando a unos metros de él, la encontró ahí para, mirando para todos lados, buscando a alguien y aquello le molesto. Realmente estaba en una cita con alguien, realmente había decidido compartir ese estúpido festival con alguien que no era él. A él nunca le ofreció ir a ese lugar o a esos eventos, suponía que era porque sabía que no le gusta ir, pero si ella si quería, no tenía drama de soportar unos minutos. Aun así, no le dio esa oportunidad y en cambio, estaba con alguien más.

Por fin sus miradas se encontraron y aunque quiso seguir molesto por su actuar, todo se esfumo cuando por fin noto lo hermosa que estaba. Aquel kimono, aquel peinado, aquel maquillaje, todo eso que no había sido preparado para él. Dolido, se encontraba ahora y se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a ella. La vio girarse y caminar tranquilamente en otra dirección.

Todo su ser se movió solo, siguió el camino que ella iba dejando, noto como ella no volteaba a verlo, pero con cuidado se apartaba de la gente, disculpándose si golpeaba a alguno o no. Mas de uno se quedó mirándola de una forma que no debía, pero cuando lo veían cerca, ocultaban la mirada donde sea fingiendo que no vieron nada.

Sin darse cuenta, el tumulto de gente cada vez se sentía menos y cuando volteo su mirada, ya se encontraba lejos de todos y del mismo festival en sí. No había carteles, no había gente riéndose a los gritos, no había más el olor a comida recién preparada de los puestos, no había nada de eso, solo árboles y entre ellos su silueta que danzaba y se movía, pero sin voltear a verlo.

Ya lejos de esa gente, lejos de los civiles, se permitió ser un ninja de nuevo y empezó a saltar por los árboles para dar con ella más rápido. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solo frente a un lago, el cual se encontraba congelado por el invierno, pero esos días el frio no estaba tan presente como otras veces.

\- ¿Porque me seguiste..? – Escucho la pregunta a sus espaldas.

Volteo para encararla. Quería saber que hacia ella ahí, si es que se estaba por ver con alguien en un lugar como eso. Un lugar que, sin ser un romántico empedernido, sabía que era un sitio perfecto para confesar un amor guardado y aquello le molesto, le aterro y le dolió. Parecía que todo indicaba que ella si había esperado ese día para confesarle algo a alguien y, egoísta como él solo era, no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿Decepcionada que fuera yo el que llegara..? – Aquello le dolió, pero admitirlo no iba a ser nada en comparación si ella se lo afirmaba.

\- Pensé que era de tontos responder con otra pregunta.. – Dijo Hinata como si nada pasando a su lado para estar más cerca del lago.

\- No respondiste.. – Aquello necesitaba saber, aunque doliese.

\- Tu tampoco.. – Contrataco la peliazul esperando ser fuerte y valiente para lo que vendría, pero un suspiro cansador de esa conversación sin un rumbo, la hacía dudar.

Sasuke escucho aquel suspiro, la estaba cansando y ni siquiera había hablado demasiado. Supuso que solo se estaba metiendo en sus planes, pero él tenía los suyos. Sus planes iban desde hace años, desde que eran dos pequeños que jugaban en la casa del otro. Hace tiempo que tenía el plan armado, pero ella no lo sabía.

\- Cambiaste todo.. – Soltó luego de unos minutos en silencio – Este maldito día lo cambiaste.. – Podía ver como lo miraba con duda por sus palabras – Primero vamos a ver a tus compañeros.. al perro ese y al Aburame.. luego vamos con tu maestra para después ir con tus amigas y juntarte con los demás.. – Recordó el Uchiha la rutina que tenían de años, remarcando siempre el plural de los dos – Luego vamos a mi casa y cenas con nosotros.. pero este año.. – Se molesto al no haber pasado todo ese día con ella sino tras de ella – Lo cambiaste todo..

\- H-hay cosas que cambian.. – Se atrevió a decir la peliazul, ella había cambiado, había cambiado su forma de verlo, ya no era su amigo, era algo más y eso le aterraba.

\- No tienen porque.. – Soltó rápidamente sintiendo que los cambios a los que ella se refería eran a sus sentimientos. El solo pensarla con alguien le molestaba. Ella no podía estar con nadie más que no fuera él – Incluso los regalos..

\- ¿Eh..? – Aquello ultimo la sorprendió ya que no esperaba algo así y por lo visto el Uchiha tampoco esperaba soltarlo.

\- Le diste regalos a todos.. – Dijo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió, había cosas mejores para decir pero quería que lo siguiera viendo a él, hablando con él y no pensando en el idiota que vendría – A mis padres.. a Itachi.. incluso a Shisui..

\- Esto.. ¿es por los chocolates..? – Pregunto Hinata sin saber si estaba molesto porque no le dio uno o porque él quería uno. En su cabeza esas dos cosas eran completamente distintas – Tu.. dijiste que no te gustaban.. q-que.. era horrible un regalo así pa-para ti..

\- No es cierto.. – Trato de defenderse, aunque no fuera cierto, si tan solo el "lo siento" que tenía atragantado saliera.

\- T-te vi tirar mi regalo.. – Recordó con dolor la Hyuga – Y.. lo que dijiste.. me.. dolió.. – Continuo recordando el pasado – Yo.. volvía de una misión.. no tuve tiempo d-de preparar todo.. los de los demás eran lo mismo.. todos iguales.. pe-pero el tuyo.. – Tenía que ser sincera, era la conversación más larga que tuvieron y quería que siga así – E-Era especial.. so-solo hice uno de ese.. para ti.. – Lo último sonó casi como un susurro en la noche.

\- Chocolate con menta.. – Bien no era una disculpa pero le servía ser sincero como ella lo estaba siendo con él – Relleno de mermelada casera.. hecha por ti.. – Vio el asombro en sus ojos así que siguió – Reconozco esa mermelada.. solo tú la haces porque no le agregas más azúcar.. solo es la propia de la fruta..

\- Pe-pero.. – Trato de buscar una razón de sus palabras porque todo lo dicho era verdad.

\- Fingí.. – Soltó sin más – Nunca tiraría tu regalo.. y lo que dije no era parte de mi plan.. solo.. estaba molesto.. – vio que quiso decirle algo pero prefería zanjar el tema de lo sucedido hace un año – Como ahora..

\- ¿Po-porque..? – Pregunto Hinata preocupada de que, si él estaba así, las cosas no salieran como ella esperaba.

\- Porque no me diste un regalo a mi.. – Soltó sin más como si fuera obvio su malestar – Y en cambio solo estuviste huyendo de mi.. – Prefería no usar la palabra evitar.

Esa era su oportunidad, si volvían al tema del regalo, ella podía dárselo y si él lo aceptaba significaba algo bueno para los dos. O por lo menos así lo quiso ver para darse valor.

\- Yo.. – Comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa y solo pudo llevar su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho en un intento de resguardarse o darse más valor – Te-tengo tu re-regalo.. sí lo.. quieres..

\- Bien.. – Soltó sin más y vio su pequeño bolso, no entraba una torta, tampoco las masas que hacía o las bolsas de galletas que le dio a su familia, pero fuera lo que fuera, se lo estaba por dar y lo aceptaría. Una sola vez al año comía dulce y solo era por lo que ella hacía.

\- Pero.. antes.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata queriéndose asegurar de que todo sería igual en el caso de que las cosas salieran mal – T-tengo una c-condición..

Aquello era nuevo así que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza esperando escucharla. Muy dentro suyo suponía que era algo simple como no tirarlo o no fingir tirarlo esta vez.

\- S-si no te gusta.. – La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior por el miedo que le recorría ante esa posibilidad – No me.. odiaras..

Si el pedido de una condición lo sorprendió, aquellas palabras aún más. Estaba claro que los dulces no eran lo suyo, pero ahí a odiarla por algo así era una estupidez. Nunca la odiaría, más bien, su sentimiento hacia ella, era claramente lo opuesto. Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza sin ser capaz de decir todo lo que su mente armaba.

\- B-bien.. – Dijo Hinata suspirando, había llegado la hora – Ci-cierra los ojos..

El poder que tenía ella sobre él, era impresionante. Ni se lo cuestiono y acato rápidamente su orden disfrazada de pedido. Se encontró en la absurda situación de ansiedad y todo por un simple pero necesitado regalo.

\- ¿Estiro la mano o que..? – Pregunto como si del clima se tratara, aunque por dentro era puro nervios.

\- No hace falta.. – Dijo Hinata de corrido, pero su voz sonaba tan nerviosa que solo hacia contagiar esos nervios al Uchiha.

Debido a la altura, a la diferencia que había entre ambos, por poco, los planes de la peliazul cambiaban, pero tomando todo el valor que nunca tuvo en su vida, tomo apenas de su ropa para hacerlo bajar a su altura.

Aquello sorprendió al Uchiha y por mero reflejo saco sus manos que se encontraban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tentado de abrir los ojos estuvo, pero prefirió disfrazar su nerviosismo con la burla y el sarcasmo que siempre cargaba.

\- ¿Acaso me darás el regalo en la boca..? – Aquella pregunta cargaba muchas cosas. El mismo la había formulado, pero era el más ansioso y nervioso de saber lo que realmente pasaba. Por un momento temió que ella se hubiese ido y quedado como un idiota ahí solo, pero el agarre en su vestimenta, le indicaba que ella seguía ahí.

\- Si.. – Fue un simple susurro su respuesta.

Aquello desconcertó más al Uchiha, pero más que nada por el hecho de que tan cerca sintió aquella palabra. Prácticamente el susurro había chocado con sus labios y comenzó a sentirse más nervioso. Podía sentir como sus respiraciones se mesclaban, como de cerca estaban el uno del otro y cuando estuvo por cuestionarle algo más, todos sus pensamientos y palabras fueron callados con unos carnosos labios.

Ahora si se permitió abrir los ojos sin importarle nada. Y ahí, frente a él, estaba ella, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con su ceño fruncido y levemente tembloroso, seguramente por todo el esfuerzo que le llevo hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No se alejó, no la alejo y simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

El pequeño sobresalto que sintió la peliazul por el abrazo, logro sacarle un suspiro que le permitió al Uchiha profundizar aún más el beso. Ahora sus bocas se movían sincronizándose la una a la otra, sus lenguas se recorrían mutuamente y se degustaban como si el otro fuera el dulce más preciado que tenían.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltarles, ambos se separaron, pero solo de sus bocas ya que Hinata no pensaba en soltarlo y él mucho menos, incluso parecía que sus agarres se hacían más necesitados.

\- Chocolate.. – Soltó sin más el Uchiha sintiendo que al probar sus labios, estos sabían a ese dulce tan buscado durante ese día.

\- Lo.. siento.. – Se disculpo Hinata al ver que su labial esta por toda la boca del Uchiha, lo limpio lo más que pudo, perdiéndose un poco en la caricia que le estaba dando aun cuando no debía ser de esa forma si no aclaraban las cosas.

El Uchiha hizo lo mismo con ella, con la misma delicadeza y trato de que aquel producto de belleza no quedara mal en su rostro.

\- Supongo que es mejor el chocolate de esta forma.. – Sonrió de lado al sentir como ella no apartaba aun la mano de su rostro.

\- ¿No.. estas molesto..? – Pregunto temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar con su amistad ahora.

\- No.. – Soltó el Uchiha abrazándola con un poco más de presión para decirse a sí mismo que eso era real, que ella lo había besado – Pero si habrá un problema..

\- ¿Cu-cual..? – Temió la peliazul de sus palabras, empezaba a creer que no debió hacer nada.

\- Ahora no te libraras de mí nunca más.. – Sentencio el Uchiha volviendo a acariciarla y a besar sus chocolatosos labios – No te soltare nunca más Hyuga..

Hinata sonrió alegre por primera vez en el día. De verdad estaba feliz, había dado el primer paso y todo había salido de maravilla. Se abrazo más al cuerpo del Uchiha sintiendo que era el único lugar en donde quería estar, donde ahora comenzaba a escribirse su historia de amor.

\- Está bien Sasuke.. – Soltó con alegría Hinata.

Sasuke esperaba que todo aquello no fuera un sueño porque si no destruiría algo, pero sentirla como lo abrazaba de nuevo, sentir su fragancia a lavanda y el sabor a chocolate aun en sus labios, le hizo saber que no estaba en un sueño, que todo aquello era verdad y entonces miro el lugar, demasiado romántico para lo que habían dicho, demasiado único para los dos, pero recordó que ella estaba ahí por otra cosa.

\- Hyuga.. – Se alejo un poco de ella, sin soltarla, porque tenía que aclarar algunas cosas – Esta estúpida cita que tenías no se repetirá.. no dejare que vengas a lugares como este con alguien..

\- Pe-pero.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al saber que él seguía sin saber quién era su cita – Es un lindo lugar.. – Aquello logro tensar un poco al Uchiha así que lo relajo abrazándolo de nuevo – Además.. mi cita si llego..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto el Uchiha volviéndola a alejar apenas para ver si le mentía o algo.

\- Si.. – Sonrió Hinata, sin saber que de esa forma se veía aún más bella para el Uchiha – Quien me estuvo siguiendo durante todo el día.. si llego..

\- O Sea.. – Aquello lo desconcertó, había caído en una trampa de ella – ¿Este era tu plan..?

Ahora si sentía que le había molestado, aquel desconcierto del pelinegro era palpable y ella sintió que se había equivocado al atraerlo al lugar de ese modo.

\- L-lo siento.. – Dijo pensando que disculparse era lo mejor – Pe-pero.. necesitaba saber q-que.. que éramos.. que somos y.. que si-sientes..

\- ¿Y tu..? – Pregunto el Uchiha – ¿Que sientes..? – pero la joven en sus brazos parecía algo afectada por su desconcierto, incluso se había disculpado cuando no era para tanto, solo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes – Yo tengo en claro lo que siento.. y créeme que lo sabrás.. no se si con palabras.. pero lo sabrás.. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes ya..

Unos bellos ojos perlados lo miraron con un brillo singular, con temor y amor mesclado por sus tan confusas palabras.

\- T-te amo.. – El temblor en su voz no era por la duda sino por el miedo de lo que vendría.

La sonrisa ladina y orgullosa del Uchiha la sorprendió, como si estuviese esperando esas palabras o como si siempre la supo, pero por primera vez la exteriorizaba.

\- No te dejare arrepentirte de tu palaba Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke para abrazarla de nuevo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, le susurro – Yo también..

Esas dos palabras, lograron que su corazón diera un vuelco tremendo. No lo podía detener o pedirle que no golpeara tan fuerte en su pecho que estaba tan cerca del del Uchiha. Temía que la escuchara, pero sentir sus carias y como la abrazaba sin soltarla, supo que no importaba nada más en ese momento.

No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero cuando los ruidos del festival se sentían aún más, supusieron que el tiempo había pasado ya que aun, alejados como estaban, se podía escuchar todo ahora. Y ahora que todo estaba aclarado, no tenía ganas de volver a ese tumulto de gente así que solo tomo de la mano de la peliazul y comenzó a caminar.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo el Uchiha volviendo a la civilización y dejando a aquel lago como testigo de su nueva unión que pronto la haría más que publica para evitar que cualquier idiota intentara algo.

Hinata ni le cuestiono a donde es que iban, no temía y confiaba plenamente en él, en lo que tenían. Vio como entraban a los domino Uchiha y un poco se sorprendió y se sonrojo, no era una niña, pero esperaba que el Uchiha no pensara en eso en estos momentos.

Caminaron por una calle que no conocía hasta que se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio de tres pisos. Ella lo miro algo confundida de que le mostrara aquel lugar, pero el Uchiha estaba perdido mirando el departamento.

\- Justo ese.. – Señalo una de las ventanas – En el segundo piso.. estoy ahorrando para comprarlo.. – Comento viendo lo apagado que estaba el edificio porque era nuevo y no se había mudado aun nadie – El dueño me dijo que puedo darle un adelanto y luego cancelarlo pero prefiero pagarlo completamente..

\- Eso.. – Sonrió Hinata ante sus planes – Es increíble Sasuke.. aunque.. creo que Mikoto-san se pondrá algo triste..

\- Lo sé pero no puedo ser como Itachi.. – Respondió sin más y luego volteo a verla – Necesitare ayuda con la decoración.. no tengo idea de eso.. – Aquello era mejor que pedirle lo que realmente quería, prácticamente vivían juntos o por lo menos estaban juntos todo el tiempo menos por las noches y aquello, con su independencia, podía solucionarse – Tu podrías ayudarme..

\- Claro que si.. – Sonrió Hinata ante el pedido, sentía que era un gran paso que él la tuviese en cuenta para el gigantesco paso que estaba por dar.

\- Bien.. – Dijo sin más volviendo a guiarla, tomados de las manos – Cambiaste muchas cosas pero ahora haremos lo mismo que siempre.. – Volteo y vio la duda en el rostro de ella así que prosiguió – Siempre comemos en mi casa este día.. y este año no será la excepción.

Hinata sonrió apenas y lo siguió sin problema porque era cierto, llevaban años haciendo lo mismo y esa era una de las cosas que no le preocupaba que siguieran igual.

Ya llegando a su casa, sin que lo notaran, otra pareja se acercaba al lugar, pero solo la mujer se había dado cuenta de ellos.

\- No puedo creer que olvide mi billetera.. – Se quejo un pelinegro de largos cabellos y es que luego del sermón de su novia, no pudo hacer más nada ni pensar en nada más.

\- ¿Sabes que Itachi..? – Dijo deteniendo su caminata – Esta vez invito yo.. vamos..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto confundido Itachi, habían ido hasta ahí porque ella estaba enojada y le había dicho que pagara todo.

\- Me debes una Sasuke.. – Pensó la novia del nombrado y feliz de lo que vio, decidió arrastrar a su novio de nuevo al festival.

Decir que preparo una cena de lujo era mentira. No había dejado que ella cocinara nada, quería ser él, el que la mimara una vez y sorprenderla. Lo había conseguido. Aquel plato, de huevos revueltos, ensalada de tomate y una que otra verdura más, no era lo que realmente esperaba prepararle para un día como ese, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió rápidamente cuando mintió que quería prepararle un plato el mismo. Aun así, la noto comer con educación y delicadeza, diciéndole lo delicioso que estaba. Pensó que era una mentira, pero cuando lo probo, descubrió que no estaba para nada mal, y que lo único malo que tenía era la presentación y la sencillez de los ingredientes que utilizó.

Dejaron en condiciones aquella cocina, limpiando todo lo que usaron para que la matriarca del clan no se enojara con ningunos.

Tan felices y cómodos estaban el uno con el otro que ni notaban que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Solo se habían ido al jardín, para tomar un poco de aire y disfrutar de como el cielo se iluminaba a lo lejos con los fuegos artificiales del festival. Corazones de colores se formaron en el manto oscuro y solo pudieron permanecer abrazados mientras lo veían.

Pasado un rato, los destellos de luces mermaron y un pequeño y delicado bostezo, fue lo que sintió el Uchiha. Volteo a verla y noto como lo disimulaba con la manga de su kimono para que no la viese.

\- ¿Cansada..? – Pregunto con gracia el Uchiha, no era tan tarde aun y le parecía raro que ella estuviese así.

\- Algo.. – Dijo con ojos cansado la Hyuga y es que estar a su lado, tan tranquila, tan relajada, no ayudaba – Tratar de no cruzarte en todo el día no es tarea fácil.. – Soltó con una delicada risa.

\- Tks.. – Se molesto apenas el pelinegro porque sabía que ella lo estuvo evitando y sus palabras se lo confirmaban – También es agotador seguirte por toda la aldea..

\- Deberíamos descansar.. – Aquello salió como un susurro porque no quería irse aún, no quería separarse de él solo por algo así de tonto como el estar cansada.

\- Claro.. – Soltó sin más el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

La vio sonreírle con algo de decepción y la loca idea de que ella no quería irse de su lado paso por su cabeza. Ciento de veces la había visto irse con esa mirada, la había acompañado a su casa mientras ella evitaba mirarlo con la mirada de ahora, y por fin lo entendía. Ella, al igual que él, no quería separarse de su lado, disfrutaba de estar junto a él, aunque no fuese el más divertido del mundo.

Camino con ella a dentro de la casa y cuando visualizo la puerta de salida se detuvo de golpe. Por inercia ella quedo a unos pasos más delante de él, pero con sus brazos estirados producto de estar de la mano.

\- ¿Que sucede..? – Pregunto confundida Hinata al verlo quieto en medio de la sala.

El Uchiha lo pensó uno, dos, quizás tres segundos, pero en su cabeza eran horas. No la iba a dejar ir, no quería que se vaya de su lado, por lo menos esa noche estaría con él.

\- Ven.. – Dijo yendo en dirección contraria a la puerta. Sintió como la Hyuga lo seguía, pero cuando subió el primer escalo, ella se detuvo de golpe. Volteo a verla y solo la encontró sonrojada y nerviosa. No mentiría diciendo que no esperaba que pasara algo más pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sucedería además de que no esperaba que su primera vez junto fuera en la casa de sus padres – Tranquila Hyuga.. – Sonrió de lado a verla tan avergonzada – No haremos nada.. mi madre podría matarnos.. – Aquello hasta cierto punto era verdad, puesto que a la morocha si le hacía ilusión tener nietos pero por ahora dudaba que quisiera uno de él, en la lista estaban primero Itachi o Shisui – Además.. prefiero que sea cuando tenga el departamento para nosotros solos..

\- ¿No-nosotros so-solos..? – Pregunto sin saber que interpretar de sus palabras, solo llevaban horas en una relación formal y él decía algo así.

\- Bueno.. – Aquello no esperaba decirlo tan pronto pero no se arrepentía de esas palabras, solo que luego las aclararía mejor – Ahí estaremos solos.. además de que sería de tu agrado porque tu misma ayudarías con las decoraciones.. – Era una forma de salir del paso y eso le valía.

\- ¿E-Entonces..? – Volvió a preguntar la Hyuga.

\- Solo descansaremos un rato y luego te acompañare a tu casa.. – Era lo mejor, pero quería retenerla un rato más y aquello era un buen trato.

\- E-esta.. bien.. – Acepto nerviosa, siguiendo al Uchiha por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

No era la primera vez que entraba, había ido ciento de veces, desde pequeña que jugaba con él ahí, pero entrar teniendo otro tipo de relación si era algo de lo cual aún no se podía hacer a la idea y eso la ponía más y más nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Como una especie de caballero, el Uchiha la dejo pasar primero y nerviosa, entro a aquel cuarto. Noto como todo seguía igual que siempre, no había nada nuevo, nada fuera de lugar o si quiera algo desordenado. Tan avergonzada estaba que ni siquiera noto cuando el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta del cuarto y ahora la única luz que entraba era la de la calle y la del cielo nocturno. Lo vio prender una pequeña lamparilla que había a un costado de su cama y como tomaba asiento en su inmensa cama.

\- Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que entras a este cuarto así que no tienes por qué estar nerviosa.. – Soltó sin más el Uchiha y aunque su rostro no decía nada ni mostraba nada, le divertía verla de esa forma y la pregunta de cómo serian llegado el momento también paso por su mente, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

\- L-lo se.. pe-pero.. – El tartamudeo era notorio pero si ella dio ese paso, tenía que calmarse también y no hacerse ideas equivocadas – Ti-tienes.. razón.. – Se sentó a su lado en la cama dándole a entender que ya no estaría así de nerviosa – Perdón.. – Las disculpas siempre salían solas de su boca.

\- No importa.. – Dijo como si nada para abrazarla y obligarla a acostarse como él.

De verdad estaba cansado, había estado de mal humor desde el día anterior, mas todo lo que tuvo que pasar en ese día y lo único que quería ahora era descansar un momento, para que cuando despertara, todo siguiera igual y no un producto de su imaginación.

La peliazul se asustó cuando el Uchiha la hizo acostar de golpe, descansando ella sobre su pecho. Quiso moverse un poco, pero vio como ahora el pelinegro estaba más relajado, más tranquilo y aquello la contagio. La hizo sonreír de saber que ella era la causante de eso y entre sus sonrisas, otro bostezo escapo. También estaba cansada por todo el esfuerzo que le implicaba tomar el valor que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo y ahora todo eso hacia mella en su cuerpo. Respiro la tan refrescante fragancia del Uchiha y agarrándose de sus ropas, cerro los ojos para poder descansar unos minutos.

El ruido, los cuchicheos, los gritos, cualquier molesto sonido, que solía ser la mayoría, siempre lograba despertarlo, aunque su cuerpo le pidiese dormir unos minutos más. Trato de estirarse en su propia cama para sacarse la pereza, pero se encontró imposibilitado de realizar tan simple acción.

Confundido como pocas veces lo estaba, noto como un pequeño cuerpo, bastante curvilíneo, vestido con un kimono lavanda, se aferraba a sus ropas y una de sus piernas estaba enrollada con la suya. La melena azulina que se cargaba fue lo segundo que noto, viendo como aquel peinado ya no era lo que era y fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado. No era un sueño, era bastante real y sentir la respiración tranquila de ella sobre su pecho, era un claro indicador. Sonrió de lado de saberla ahí con él, de que hubiesen compartido ese tiempo juntos, pero cuando quiso disfrutarlo un poco más, noto que más luz de la normal entraba en su cuarto. El sol se alzaba como todas las mañanas, alumbrando todo a su paso. Parpadeo confundido de que ya estuviese aquel astro mostrándose cuando se suponía que hace minutos durmieron.

\- Mierda.. – Dijo por lo bajo el Uchiha cuando su cerebro entendió lo que había pasado.

Por lo visto, silencioso no había sido porque apenas termino de decir aquello, la peliazul comenzó a moverse, abriendo sus hermosos ojos perlas que ahora lo miraban mientras su mentón descansaba en su pecho.

\- Hola.. – Lo saludo apenas con una gran sonrisa por ver que aquello no era un sueño, su agarre en su cintura le decía que aquello era verdad.

Pero, así como sonrió, rápidamente comenzó a palidecer al notar que por la ventana que estaba a la cabeza de ellos, mostraba el cielo celeste y brillante con el hermoso sol que indicaba un nuevo día.

\- No puede ser.. – Se preocupo al saber la hora que podía ser, pero más que nada por no haber vuelto a su casa.

\- Ey.. – Dijo Sasuke más tranquilo que ella y se sentó frente a ella que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana como si de esa forma hiciera que la noche volviera – No te preocupes.. – Beso su labios que ya poco sabor a chocolate tenían, pero con el objetivo de hacer que lo mirara – Yo me hare responsable.. – Ahora beso su frente para calmarla.

\- Pero.. – No quería ni saber lo que diría su padre – Fu-fuimos los.. dos.. – Él no podía cargar con toda la culpa cuando ella había aceptado quedarse.

\- No importa.. – Le sonrió apenas para calmarla mientras acariciaba su rostro – Solo no te preocupes.. – Cuando vio que asentía con la cabeza, aun temerosa de lo que pasaría, sintió que ella confiaba en él, tanto como para creer en su palabra – Ahora será mejor irnos sino será peor.. – No iba a ser un buen comienzo con su ahora suegro, pero por lo menos daría la cara y le aseguraría de que la llevaba sana y salva, y si se molestaba, siempre podía llevársela para que no molestara.

No se iba a cambiar porque no podía dejarla sola en su casa sabiendo que todos esos murmullos y voces, eran de su familia, así que como estaba, poco arreglado y con la ropa arrugada por dormir con ella, al igual que la peliazul, ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta el comedor donde todos estaban despiertos y hablando entre ellos.

\- Oh Sasuke que bueno que desper.. taste.. – Mikoto había sido la primera en verlo y cuando noto quien venía detrás de él, las palabras parecían morir en su boca.

Los demás, el padre del joven, el hermano y su novia, más su primo, parecieron volverse de piedra cuando notaron a la repentina invitada que estaba con un kimono arrugado que no era algo habitual en ella de usar cuando visitaba esa casa, sino más bien para fiestas, eventos o festivales.

\- Oh no.. – Pensaron los hombres de la casa mientras que una castaña les sonreía a ambos, feliz de lo que veía.

\- Bu-Buenos.. Días.. – La educación siempre la tuvo por más avergonzada que estuviese y no pudo evitar el tartamudeo. Todos la miraban y de solo pensar que ellos podían mal interpretar su presencia en esa casa, la hacía sonrojar demasiado, estaba segura de que los tomates que tanto amaba su ahora novio, se morirían de envidia por el color de su rostro.

\- ¡Buen día Hinata-chan! – Saludo animadamente Izumi, dándole tiempo a toda la familia para que se recuperaran.

\- Buen día Hinata-chan.. – Un poco menos sorprendida ya, saludo la matriarca y viendo que nadie más saluda, decidió seguir hablando – ¿Quieren desayunar..? – Pregunto tratando de que ese ambiente cambiara – Prepare muchas cosas y estoy segura de que algo les va a gus..

\- No gracias.. – Respondió Sasuke por los dos – Lo siento pero tenemos cosas que hacer.. – Y es que, aunque no fuese partidario de dar explicaciones, tenía que hacerlo ahora y más si quería que las cosas salieran bien o fueran aceptadas.

Los hombres de la casa entendieron con esa simple frase que el Uchiha quería ir y aclarar algunas cosas, seguramente con el padre de la joven sonrojada a su lado. Ellos mismos también se vieron en esa situación alguna vez en su vida y ahora la veían en el menor de la casa.

Pero sin que ellos fueran consiente de que no eran los únicos en entender que pasaba ahí, la matriarca del poderoso clan Uchiha, entendió clarísimo lo que pasaría y aunque la sorpresa inicial no la había dejado hablar correctamente, ahora, y más tranquila, no estaba molesta ni preocupada con lo que veía. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que tarde o temprano esa situación se daría y es por eso que ahora lo ayudaría.

\- Me parece bien.. – Dijo con voz clara Mikoto, llamando la atención de todos – Mientras se encargan de arreglar eso.. quiero que lo inviten a él y a su familia a cenar con nosotros esta noche..

\- ¿Que..? – Fue la pregunta de todos y varios pares de ojos negros la miraron como si estuviese loca y solo un par de color perlado la miraba con duda.

\- Dile que me debe una y ahora se la cobro.. – Soltó sin más, ahora agradecía a su amiga que la había obligado a aceptar que en algún momento se cobraría un favor por parte del padre de la jovencita frente a ella – Él sabrá de lo que hablo así que los espero a las nueve..

\- Y-yo.. – Hablo nerviosa Hinata pero un poco más tranquila de ver que no parecían molesto con ella – L-le diré.. y.. Gracias por.. la invitación.. – Agradeció con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No hay por que.. – Resto importancia la morocha mientras le sonreía – Ahora vayan o se hará más tarde..

\- Bien.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha pasando por medio de todos ellos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Apenas salieron de la puerta, los que quedaron en la casa parecían volver de su asombro inicial, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. El patriarca suspiro cansado de lo que sucedería después, si bien se imaginó que aquello pasaría eventualmente, ahora que lo tenía que vivir dentro de horas no lo calmaba y más bien le daba dolor de cabeza por lo que vendría. El genio de aquel clan, se sorprendió de no haber notado que su hermano había llevado a alguien a su casa y que no era nada más ni nada menos que la heredera Hyuga. Conocía sus intenciones con ella, pero al ver como estaba la mañana anterior, lo que menos se imagino era ese desenlace de la historia, o por lo menos no tan pronto.

\- Se los dije.. – Soltó sin más, el más despreocupado de la familia – Les dije que no dormiría en su casa..

\- ¡Shisui! – Lo regaño Mikoto por la forma de hablar de su sobrino y más ahora, hablando así de su nueva hija.

Lejos de ahí, el Uchiha agradecía que las cosas no habían sido tan malas con su familia, o por lo menos no dijeron nada al respecto. Ahora solo quedaba hablar con la familia de la peliazul y todo lo demás sería más que sencillo.

\- Todo.. saldrá bien.. – Dijo Hinata deteniendo su paso cuando salieron de los dominios Uchihas. Estaba segura de que las cosas saldrían bien, mientras él estuviese a su lado.

\- Claro que si.. – Dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha y es que movería cielo y tierra para que eso sucediera – Sino siempre nos queda el plan b.. – Dijo mientras volvían a caminar.

\- Y.. – La Hyuga lo miro con duda mientras caminaba a su lado – ¿Cuál es ese plan..? – La curiosidad podía con ella.

Sasuke solo le sonrió de lado y siguió caminado para llegar pronto a los terrenos Hyuga. Hinata por su parte, se preocupó de lo que vio. Porque aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que amaba y siempre le despertaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, ahora le prometía claramente una sola cosa.

\- Así es.. – Se lo confirmo el Uchiha, y es que por algo se conocían de siempre – Siempre puedo secuestrarte..

\- ¡Sasuke! – Se preocupo la Hyuga de sus palabras, pero más que nada por el latido de su corazón que le decía claramente que se dejaría secuestrar las veces que él quisiera.

El Uchiha no dijo nada más y ambos caminaron bajo la mirada de varios aldeanos que se detenían a ver si realmente sus ojos no le mentían al verlos de la mano a los dos juntos. Aun así, no le presto demasiada atención ya que su única prioridad ahora era hablar con el patriarca Hyuga y asegurarse de que lo aceptara. De todas formas, era sabido que un Uchiha conseguía lo que quería y él no sería la excepción.

**/_ /**

**Bueno bueno bueno.. Perdón de Deos no tengo jejejej.. debo la continuación de una historia.. lo se.. pero tuve poquísimo tiempo además de problemas que me dejaron con la cabeza hecha un lio.. no podía sentarme a escribir ya que me sentía demasiado frustrada ii estresada ii quería que las cosas salgan bien.. aunque esto es un hobby ii nada más, trato de por lo menos escribirle algo bien redactado o que se entienda. No quiero subir tres palabras ii nada mas o que no quede bien.. por eso no tenía cabeza para esto..**

**Pero de a poco me estoy organizando con esto de lo que llamamos "vida" ii todo lo que conlleva.. creo que volveré pronto con la historia porque tengo otras ideas que de verdad quiero subir.. algunas mas de viajes en el tiempo (tema que amo!) y otros variados.. tengo varias ideas y quiero subirlas.. no serian historias muy largas pero tampoco serian de dos capítulos.. en fin.. esto no le interesa a nadie xD**

**Lo que si les puedo decir ahora, es que esta historia la cree yo.. la imagine yo ii la escribí yo jejejej el síndrome del yo-yo.. pero si ven que es similar a otra, pido mil disculpas porque no lo sabía.. **

**Tampoco soy una experta en el anime o manga de Naruto.. solo se lo que vi en fanfic, en la wiki o internet en general.. sí hay errores, sepan que es por eso nomas. Igual, habrán notado que todos están vivos.. me gusta una historia así, permite crear más ya que nada de lo que venga es lo que paso xD **

**Eso sería todo.. espero que hayan disfrutado este one-shot ii muy pero muy feliz día de San Valentin!**

**_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
